Crazy For This Girl
by libertygrl413
Summary: A simple piece of fluff inspired by the hopeless romantic in me. Based on the song "Crazy For This Girl". I don't know if there is any other way to describe it. It's my first song fic so R/R please!


Crazy For This Girl

A/N: Okay I was really bored tonight and a stroke of genius hit me when I heard Crazy For This Girl on the radio. Basically it's a bunch of H/H fluff. 

A/N2: Don't forget to review! Don't be too hard on me, this is my first song fic.

Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own Harry Potter and Co. The characters belong to JK Rowling bows head in praise. The song "Crazy For This Girl" belongs to Evan and Jaron. The only thing that *is* mine is the plot so with that said, lets get this show on the road… 

Harry, the lovable, courageous hero, was on the doorstep of the only family he'd ever known. He was able to escape the torture after only a week back from his sixth year at Hogwarts. That year had been full of surprises and, once again, he was lucky to be alive. One of those surprises happened to be the butterflies he got in his stomach every time he saw his best friend Hermione. She was his savior this time. They would be spending a little over a month together at her house since Ron was going on a family vacation to Romania.

__

she rolls the window down  
and she talks over the sound  
of the cars that pass us by

"Eight on the dot," Harry muttered to himself, smiling. Hermione's father's car pulled up and Hermione, in the back seat, was in the process of rolling her window down.

"Need any help there Harry," she asks in the sweet voice Harry knows and loves. She had to yell a bit because most of the neighbors were kissing their wives good bye and going to work. Vernon, afraid that Harry's abnormality would plague him like a disastrous cancer, voted to stay inside until the boy had left. 

"Yeah Herm, come on and help."

"Okay, I'm coming…"

__

and I don't know why  
but she's changed my mind 

"…But first, I'm going to give you a hug. The Muggles haven't been too horrible have they?"

She's so thoughtful, always in-tune to what's bugging me, he thought to himself. 

"They weren't too bad, they avoided me like the plague," Harry responded with a grin. 

"Well, let's get you out of here…Besides, your uncle is staring at me."

"Oh that's not my uncle, that's Dudley."

"I suddenly feel very unclean," Hermione said, biting back her giggles. 

They hauled the trunk into the back of her father's sports car and after a brief introduction, they were off. It was an hour and a half drive and Hermione was feeling moderately tired. Harry told her to sleep a bit, he didn't mind. After about fifteen minutes of coaxing Hermione to get some rest, she leaned her head against the window and let her eyelids control her. Harry simply admired from afar. 

__

  
she's got me thinkin about her constantly  
but she don't know how I feel  
and as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

Harry sat perfectly still, just trying to inhale all the beauty around him. He forgot about being in a car, he forgot about the parental unit in the car, he forgot about his troubles. Mr. Granger, the strong, silent type, glanced occasionally in the rear-view mirror with an all-knowing smile. Harry didn't notice. 

Harry started to reflect on his sixth year at Hogwarts. She was certainly smart but somehow he had been covert enough so Hermione couldn't catch any of his peeking over books in the library. He remembered the one time Ron had teased him about it, saying that he was supposed to be reading. Harry had replied by saying, "I never said I was going to read a book…". It was practically a miracle when he thought about how she didn't seem to even have a clue on how head over heals he was for her. 

she was the one to hold me  
the night the sky fell down  
and what was I thinkin when  
the world didn't end  
why didn't I know what I know now

Harry, still mesmerized by the simple presence of his crush, started to contemplate on his other years with his best friend. An instant flash-back of Hermione hugging him during their first year. He would never forget her words of wisdom and confidence in the dark chamber that was right before his second encounter with Lord Voldemort. 

The next stop on memory lane was second year, when she was Petrified. He had to admire her because even though she was basically a statue, she helped solve the mystery. 

His brain tugged to third year, when she had taken so many classes and still managed to save Sirius with him. She bent the rules for *him*. The little voice in the back of his head started to rear its ugly head again and cackled, She wasn't helping you, she was just following orders from Dumbledore. The voice he did like started to wage a full-on war saying that she really did like him. This wasn't unfamiliar to him at all because it had been happening all the time. 

Moving his thoughts away from the voices, he jumped to fourth year. He beamed, remembering that she was the one of the only people who happened to believe him when he had said he hadn't put his name in the goblet. He remembered the article that Skeeter cow had written and not being mad at all. He recalled her squeezing his hand, after the third task, when she thought he was asleep. 

He would've continued thinking about his jackass ways of not noticing what was right in front of his face all along but Hermione had awaken. 

__

would you look at her as she looks at me  
she's got me thinkin about her constantly  
but she don't know how I feel

Hermione was rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, noticing that Harry had not torn his gaze off her. 

"Have I got something on my face, Har?"

"Nah, Mione. How was the nap?"

"Just *yawn* perfect."

"Just like you," Harry mumbled. 

"Sorry?"

"Don't worry about it. Well, we are almost at your house, right?"

"Umm, yeah about twenty minutes away."

The two kept up the small talk but Hermione still noticed that Harry was staring at her. 

__

and right now  
face to face all my fears  
pushed aside and right now  
I'm ready to spend  
the rest of my life with you 

"Okay Harry, I'm serious. Is their something on my face or shirt or whatever?"

"Nope…" Harry was plucking his Gryffindor courage and nerve. Dumbledore had told him he had lots of nerve and he was wondering where in the hell it was at that moment in time. He finally broke the two second silence by blurting out, "You're beautiful."

Hermione's cheeks reddened considerably and muttered, "No I'm not. My hair is a frizz ball and my eyes are dull…"

"No they aren't," Harry responded quietly. He took her hand and continued. "I think you're the most attractive witch ever." Their eyes locked and Harry found that his butterflies were disappearing. His guts were mounting by the millisecond. 

Mr. Granger couldn't take the suspense any longer and whispered (and luckily only Harry heard), "Go for it…". 

Harry was surprised by the sudden hint and approving glance from her father. That's gotta be a good sign, he thought to himself. He willed himself to keep going. 

"Umm, Herm, I don't know if you've noticed but I…er…IthinkI'minlovewithyou. Bemygirlfriend. Please? 

Hermione's face broke into a toothy grin. She gave his hand a squeeze, which reminded him of fourth year, and said, "I think I love you too. You've been driving me barking mad all year. And yes I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Harry was definitely not expecting this. He had expected to be crushed like a beetle or laughed at. He knew that Hermione would never do that but he was just bracing himself for the worst. After some more comfortable silence, the car stopped. Mr. Granger stepped out of the car but this little movement didn't break the reverie the two were in. 

Suddenly, Hermione pulled him closer and whispered, "So are you just going to keep on staring in disbelief or are you going to kiss me?"

"Oh, I'll take the latter thanks." The two pulled in and the moment was scorched into their memories. It was all the clichés happening *and* a bag of chips. Mr. Granger, having a vague idea of what was going on, started to pull out Harry's trunk. 

"What is taking them so long," Mrs. Granger asked when he rang the doorbell. 

"Oh…love." As if on cue, the duo came out of the car, a bit red and their lips a bit puffy, smiling like fools on Christmas day. The two were holding hands and it didn't look like the dreadful Potions homework could rain on their parade. 

"Did what I think happen just happen," a now smiling Mrs. Granger asked her husband. 

"In a nutshell?"

The woman who couldn't have been more than forty-five years old nodded. 

"He's crazy for this girl."

****

END

A/N: So how was it? Sappy beyond all belief? Did I suck? I know there wasn't a lot of song but I think it went rather well. Let me know what you guys think, even if it's pretty bad, with a review. Thanks! 


End file.
